wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms 4: Mayhem
Worms 4: Mayhem is a 3D video game part of the Worms series of games by Team17. It is availible for the PC, Playstation 2 and Xbox consoles. Its features include customisable outfits for the worms, customisable weapons and airstrikes, and a storyline consisting of missions where you must travel to different times such as the Middle ages. thumb|right|300px|Worms 4 trailer 'Story' Worms 4:Mayhem is the first game to have it's own storyline. 'Tutorial' Starting in the tutorial, your chosen worm team arrives at a college, Worminkle Academy, the Professor greets you there and he says he'll let you in if you get rid of the drunk enemy worms, this counts as your basic weapons training. The next mission seems to take place some time afterwards with a football game in which your college's team win. But the opposing team seem to dislike this. The professor tells you to deal with them. This is your first live-fire battle, it also counts as a small bit of utility training. The professor is proud enough of you to take you to a secret base. Mike's Lab. Here you learn a little about advanced weapons training. There is a problem with the wires and the Cyborgs in the containment pods get out. 'Present Day' Your first mission is to take out the enemy's new Diner. To do this you must fire on all the TnT cases, forcing them to detonate. 'Worms 4: History of the Worminkle and players' Worms 4: Mayhem is a much more detailed story mode, as in previous games. Instead of just a few minor quests completed background narrated introductory cut scenes show the correct information about the background of the mission. The story actually begins with a consultation in which the player's own team of worms coming Worminkle University. There he met Professor Worminkle (who resembles Albert Einstein and Doc Brown), who trains the players and teaching methods are different weapons. The Story mode, Worminkle send the players to destroy enemy buildings and sneak into the building. After the fifth mission, the player Worminkle and travel back in time to the Middle Ages through the Professor's time machine middles. Worminkle the time machine is damaged, and they were then attacked by wizards and knights. After fixing the time machine, the mission is the Wild West. The time machine is running, Professor of gold, which they need more if you want to get ahead. They must also fight against the formidable swamp the kid. After getting the gold, the player's quest remains of ancient Arabia, which is currently occupied Ali baboon and the pesky thieves. Ali baboon stole the Queen's jewels, and the player's task is to stop him. After completion of the mission Arabia Worminkle to fix some of his time machine, but accidentally drops a letter that read the player's team of worms. He said in the letter that the government is planning a new research laboratory at the University of Worminkle instead. Worminkle quickly takes the letter back and continue the journey of the player. Once you stop the pre-historic times Worminkle then tells the player that he should only be used for a player to stop the government's plans. Then he tells them, and leaves, but fortunately, the mountain crash, which is enough time to catch the player. Caveworms after many struggles, the player gets to the professor, so time machine and fly away, so Worminkle professor of history. 'Weapons' 'All Weapons' thumb|right|300px|All weapons Heavy Weapons: Banana bomb,Holy hand grenade,Concrete donkey and Fatkins strike Special Weapons: Team weapon,Sentry gun,Infatable scouser and Flood Utility: Parachute,Ninja rope,Icarus potion,Jet pack,Girder,Bubble trouble,Skip go, Worm select and Surrender 'List of weapons' 'Gallery' ' Crazy 1.jpg Crazy 2.jpg 925794_20050113_790screen014.jpg|The weapon factory 177251_full.jpg 6ea38b08e974.jpg Screenshot11.jpg Screenshot34.jpg 925794 20050831 790screen001.jpg big_933worms-4-mayhem.jpg 2155.worms-4-mayhem.1024.768.5.17056.jpg WormPot.jpg|a WormPot 925794_20050616_790screen011.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 925794_20050131_790screen003.jpg 2yoxqo1.jpg 2155.worms-4-mayhem.1024.768.5.17061.jpg 925794_20050616_790screen004.jpg xfn3w2.jpg 925794_20051021_790screen006.jpg 925794_20050113_790screen009.jpg screenshot22.jpg ' 'See more' Worms 4: Mayhem story Worms 4: Mayhem Mods and cheats Worms 4: Outtakes Worms 4: Mayhem Weapons guide Worms 4: Mayhem Weapons 'External Links' Official Site Worms Trophies Category:Story mode Category:Games